


Castiels First Halloween

by Supernatural_Carisi08 (Darling_Dixon08)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Supernatural_Carisi08
Summary: Castiel goes to his first Halloween Party.





	Castiels First Halloween

"I don't understand" Castiel runs his hands over Dean's leather Jacket lying on the bed "why do I have to wear this?" He looks up to you.

You sigh with a smile "the party is for couples only and we need to dress up" you explain for maybe the 15th time.

"dressing up?" he asks raising an eyebrow. "I never understood this obsession with humans pretending to be something they are not" he finishes lifting the jacket off the bed and putting it over his arms. The jacket is a bit too big on him and it dangles past his wrist. "Will this do?" he shrugs.

You tilt your head towards him "it will be fine when everything else is put together" you decide. You look down at your phone and realize just how late it is. "Shit. SAM! DEAN!" you call out loud.

"What' up?" Dean asks walking into the room. He laughs out loud when he see's Castiel in his Jacket "what are you suppose to be? Over grown biker baby?" He laughs some more at his own awful joke.

"I have to get ready and can't finish this right now!" you tell him with frustration.

"What do you want me to do?" He asks "I don't do Halloween" he snarls.

Sam walks in behind him "what do you need?" He asks. Dean gives him a glare of annoyance. He shrugs back "this party happens once a year Dean, we only have one chance at this" he explains.

"I have to get ready, so can you get him ready?" you direct your question to Sam now.

"Ok. What is he suppose to be?" His eyebrows raise looking at what Castiel has on now.

You walk to the door and turn your head to the 3 men "Danny from Greece" you say before leaving the room to get yourself ready. You hear some chuckling as you walk away. You go into the room that has been yours for 6 months and go into your closet. You push aside your clothes and grab the pants and bodysuit hanging on the side. You place the clothes on the bed and turn to the sink. You turn on the curling iron and wait for it to get hot by putting on your make-up. 2 hours go by and your finally ready to get dressed and head out. You put on your black body-suit and slip the leather pants on. They fit tightly against your body and you curse yourself for choosing this couple. It was just easiest one to put together on such short notice. You put on the heels and leave the room. You make your way into the main room.

"Damn Y/N, lookin' good" Dean whistles to you as you walk into the room.

"Can it" you smirk back flipping him the finger. You know Dean's game and will never fall for it.

"Ready guys?" Sam asks as I step closer. He steps aside and I spot Castel behind him looking down.

"Why do I have to be the one to dress up?" He asks looking up. His hair is slicked with gel and tousled to fit the generation. You look at what they put together and you’re impressed.

"Where'd you get the pants?" You glare with a smirk between the brothers.

Sam laughs "don't look at me" he rolls his eyes.

Dean shrugs with a proud smile "what can I say, leather really turns some girls on."

"Then you should wear this. I can't even feel my skin" he moves awkwardly.

"You're human now Cas, if you really want to be a hunter, this is the best way to help" Dean tells him.

"After last month, we just can't take a chance of this monster getting away for another year" Sam backs his brother.

You step up "ready Danny?" You grab his arm and wrap yours around it. He looks at you oddly and you chuckle "just try to have fun" you say.

"Smile, you two!" Dean holds his phone up to take a picture. You lift your leg up and lean against him and smile.

We get into the Impala and drive for a little over an hour. We get to the impressive hotel and the brothers drop us off in front "remember the plan!" Sam calls back as they drive away.

You show the doorman dressed as Tarzan your invitation and he checks the list. Charlie helped hack the guest list and write us in "Go ahead Mr. & Mrs. Golightly" he pockets the invitation and moves to the side to let us in.

"Golightly is an awfully strange name" Castiel says to you as you walk through the embellished lobby.

You look around in awe "it's from a movie" you say without really paying any attention. You walk into the room and gasp with what you see. The room is decorated top to bottom with impressive Halloween decorations. Black Swarovski crystals hang from the ceiling as bats. Pumpkins are painted gold with diamonds forming the designs. "This is incredible," you whisper.

"What should we do?" Castiel asks once you guys stop walking a few feet away from the dance floor.

"Well we keep our eyes open for a man and woman who seem extra interested in a particular couple and go from there" you explain. "I'll get us some drinks" you wonder off to the open bar and return with two champagne glasses. "Cheers" you say to him lifting it towards him.

"Cheers" he returns with no excitement. You take a sip from your glass and smile with a closed mouth waiting for him to do the same. He does and your smile opens wider. You spend the next hour and a half looking around and observing.

"Look" Castiel whispers to you. You look to him and follow his eyes to the grand stairwell.

"Wow" you say with a whistle. A man and woman proceed slowly down the steps. They are dressed to the nines in a ball gown and tuxedo, their faces covered by masks.

Castiel leans in to you "I think they are our hosts" I nod slowly as they reach the bottom of the steps.

"I think your right" you return turn to look at him. Your faces are inches a part and he stares into your eyes.

You hold each other's gaze as your breath quickens. Your heart beats faster as new emotions embrace through you. "Aren't you two adorable" a woman's voice pulls your attention from his crystal blue eyes and the couple is now standing in front of you.

"Hello" you smile tilting your head. You wait for Castiel to greet the hosts and when he doesn't you turn back to see why not. His eyes are still glued to you "Castiel" you smile through gritted teeth.

His eyes blink quickly and he comes back from whatever distant place he was "oh, hello" he finally says turning to look at them.

"You are newly in love?" The man asks

"Love?" You say shocked, but quickly remembers the party is for couples "well we're happy so we'll see" you coo reaching over to take Castiel's hand.

"I see" the man returns leaning in to whisper something to the woman.

She nods once "enjoy the party" she waves slightly and they retreat behind us into the crowd.

"What was that?" Castiel asks confused.

Your head races with what just happened "what part?" You return. You pull out your phone and give Dean a call "so I think we found them" you say to him.

"What do you got?" He asks "Sammy, boot up the laptop" he calls to his brother.

"Not much, they were like perfect people, no flaws" you explain "but there was something dark about the man.." you trail off trying to watch them linger at the party.

"That's it?" Sam yells into the phone.

"for now that's all I got" you snarl back.

You hear a heavy sigh "well get more!" Dean growls.

"Wait, the woman" Castiel speaks up before you hang up the phone "she smelled liked grain."

Your eyes turn to him at the odd comment and he shrugs. Dean hangs up the phone and you place it back into your hand bag. You two stand there for minutes before moving to the dance floor. "Come on Cas, let loose!" you say moving your hips to the music.

"I don't understand how this dancing works." He returns standing still and looking around with wide eyes.

You throw your head back and laugh "you didn't learn anything after watching humans for centuries?" you ask. He doesn't respond and you know you are going to have to help him. You throw your hand out for him to take and wait a few moments before he does. You pull closer to him and turn so your back is against his chest. You move your body to the beat.

"Just move with me" you direct taking his hands and placing them on your hips. As his hands move side to side with your hips you start to feel his body sway with you. "Good, now bend your legs" you call back to him. You feel him hesitate before trying to do what you said "good, a little less" you guide him. The song continues and he is at least trying to dance with the music. The song changes and a slow beat plays out of the speakers. You step forward and his hands drop from your sides. You turn around to face him and step in, your arms wrap around his neck and his hands return back to your waist "good" you smile at him encouraging the natural way his body just moved. "Don't worry, you'll catch on to how rhythm works in music" you say again.

"It is a lot of work" Castiel speaks with a little sweat forming around his temples. You just smile and lean your head into his chest leading the movement.

During the middle of the song you feel your phone vibrate and you pull it out to find a text from Sam "Got it. It's Hades & Persephone" You turn your phone so Castiel can see it and his head tilts confused.

"Gods" you say to him. He nods in understanding and you both step away from the dance floor. You make your way out to a balcony with Castiel trailing behind. You call the brothers "what are they doing?" you say when the phone stops ringing.

"Hades kidnapped Persephone to make her his queen. He agreed to let her roam the earth 6 months of the year to create new life. The other 6 months she is to spend with her husband in the underworld. Legend goes that's how the seasons came to be." Sam explains the background of these God's.

Castiel asks "So what are they doing with couples?" You look at him when he asked this because that was going to be the next question you asked.

"Hades knows how miserable Persephone can be in those 6 months so they come once a year to find the happiest couple and feed off of them while she is condemned with him during the fall and winter." Sam explains further.

"How do we kill them?" You ask.

"Just have to get them alone and we can take care of it" Dean says.

You look at Castiel & shrug. It's a crowded party but you only have 2 more hours before it's midnight and they are gone for another year. You put your phone away and walk back to the party. "Come here" you say to Castiel while grabbing his hand and dragging him back onto the dance floor. You are aware of the couple watching the crowd from a balcony and need to make sure they see you. You two dance together for an hour but they have not come back to talk to you. You stop dancing with frustration and saunter off the dance floor "this is useless" you sigh defeated.

"Y/N, may I try something?" Castiel asks.

"Sure" you say and he automatically steps up closer to you and rubs his lips against yours. His mouth perfectly fitting around yours and you find yourself kissing him in return. A moment later he pulls away and you open your eyes. "you think that will work? You ask.

"I don't know" he shrugs "but I wanted to do that all night" he's trying to hide a smile.

You try to hide yours as well. This is not why you are here, you know this is a reckless distraction that can get people killed. "Would you two like to join us on the balcony?" A woman's soft voice interrupts your thoughts.

"Oh, well sure" you smile to them. Castiel takes your hand and you follow her up the grand staircase to meet with her husband on the balcony.

"You two have not been together long, have you?" He asks passing a glass of champagne over to you. You take it politely and Castiel answers.

“We've been together for years but I recently suffered a brain injury and my memories are gone." You refrain from your eyes bulging out of your head from shock. You don't know where he came up with the lie but it's a pretty decent one.

"So, you are finding true love again?" The woman sighs in delight "how wonderful. True love is so magical and there's nothing more special then when it's new" she coo's.

You grab Castiel's hand. You want to do it for show but after that kiss you shared, you know it's something more. “The party is coming to an end but my lovely wife and I always like to celebrate the end of a year with a show. Would you two care to join us?" Hades asks.

"Of course" Castiel responds with a fake smile.

"Splendid. Follow us" He says turning to leave the upper room.

You follow behind and as you all leave the room you stop "do you mind if I freshen up real quick?" you ask.

"of course" Persephone responds and gestures towards the ladies room. You excuse yourself and walk into a stall. You pull out your phone and text Dean quickly what is happening. You flush the toilet to keep up the appearance when Dean responds back.

"We'll find you!" is all it says. You slip the phone away after deleting the message and leave the stall.

Persephone is leaning against the sink "oh, I didn't hear you come in" you say to her with a small fake smile. You stand next to her and wash your hands.

"You know Y/N, we know why you are here" she says.

"Excuse me?" You ask unsure of what she means. There's no way she knows.

"We know that Castiel used to be an angel, which makes you an angel yourself or a hunter, either way, whatever your plan is, it won't work." She smiles devilishly and grabs your bag from you. She dumps the contents into the sink and runs the water. "Now, play along dear or your death will be extremely painful" She guides me out of the bathroom.

"If you know what we're here for then you know you can't feed off us. We're not a couple, we're not in love" you explain to her.

She laughs slightly "oh no, the love is there, the love is real and it's extremely powerful" she says. I turn my head back to see her and her eyes are filled with hunger "we haven't had this type of meal in decades" her eyes flash lavender as she speaks. "Now, move" she says.

We are at the back of the building now outside and Castiel is tied to a chair "Y/N" he shouts when he sees you.

"They know about us" you say to him, trying to make it clear that there is no evidence they know about Sam and Dean. He nods understanding and the Goddess forces me down into a chair and Hades ties me up.

"Now, as midnight falls upon us we leave the land and return home. I hope this meal will suffice my love" he wipes his hand around her face gently and she leans into it.

She puts her hand against his before he can remove it "this may be the best one yet" she confirms to him. They walk behind each of us and put a knife to our throats. You stare at Castiel and he stares at you. You hold his glare and curse Sam and Dean for still not being there yet. If you die because of how slow they were you swear you will haunt them for life!

"Now, tell him how you feel" Persephone leans down and whispers into your ear before nibbling on it and standing back up.

"Cas, tonight has been wonderful.." You start trying to buy time "well until now" you make a light joke stalling. "I don't know how you feel but I know how I feel and.. and it's something new" you say circularly.

"Now!" She cuts your neck a little with the knife. She lifts it up and licks it "mmmmmm" she sighs.

"Casitel, I.." Is all you get out before the body behind you falls to the ground. You crank your neck slightly and watch as her limp body on the ground turns to flowers that wither away to dust.

"Nooo!!!" Hades calls out removing his knife from Castiel's neck. Sam jumps out from behind and thrusts something wooden into his back, through his chest. He stops moving and his body turns to flame, falling to the ground as ash.

Sam and Dean untie us and we stand around in a circle looking at the remains. "Took you asshats long enough" you snarl wiping at the blood on your neck.

"Don't look at me" Dean tries to deflect the blame as usual and Sam rolls his eyes.

"Let's get out of here" Sam walks towards the door. Dean follows his brother and you go to the follow them as well but a hand stops you

"What was it you we're going to say?" He asks with something lingering in his blue eyes.

"Oh, it was nothing" you blush. He stands with his hand on you for moments not accepting the response. You hold your ground and he eventually lets go. You smile closed lipped to him and walk back towards the door.

"Thanks for teaching me how to dance" Castiel calls out to you.

"Anytime" you yell back with your smile wide now that he can't see. As you walk out to the car you can't help but think what next Halloween will bring.


End file.
